Death's Prerogative
by Emerald Thorns
Summary: After settling a dilemma in New York Aro finds a curious young girl on a plane. As time passes a bond forms between them. How many complications can their love handle before tearing them apart? Better summary inside. AroxOC, slightly OOC.
1. A Very Long Flight

**My first Volturi fic. *crosses fingers and hopes for good reviews*. It's slightly OOC.**

**Summary – Aro meets a young girl named Thana on a plane from New York to Italy. They talk and before he realizes what is happening he's developing strange feelings for this young girl. Will his hunt for power and indifference to humans overcome his feelings for Thana? Will the Romanian Coven stand in his way? Read and find out. Sulpicia (Aro's mate in the series) does not exist. **

**Chapter 1 – A Long Flight.**

**(Omniscient POV)**

Marcus, Caius, and Aro walked to the flight terminal of John F. Kennedy International Airport. Aro and Marcus both seemed more bored than usual. For Marcus, looking bored was nothing new, on Aro however, it was odd. Caius looked at Marcus and then Aro.

"Aro, I think perhaps Marcus is rubbing off on you. You haven't looked this bored since the internet went out and the repair guy couldn't get to us for a week," Caius said quietly.

Aro chuckled a bit and a small smile graced his lips, the internet was one of Aro's favorite things. It was right up there with Italian operas and blood.

"Perhaps," Marcus said as they sat near the entrance to the plane, "Aro needs a mate to satisfy his boredom. You've been like this ever since you saw Edward and Bella with that half breed. Perhaps you need someone to make you happy like Bella does Edward."

"You think I need a mate?" Aro looked shocked. The thought of finding a mate never really occurred to him. He'd never experienced a strong feeling towards a woman other than lust.

"Just a suggestion," Marcus said with a shrug. He himself missed his mate terribly. It had been a very long time since she had died but the image was still sharp in his memory. It was painful to think about. Sometimes he would image her there, speaking with him, laughing with him, curing his own infinite boredom.

"Flight 268 to Italy is now beginning to board. All people in first class, rows one through four, please make your way to the gate.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius made their way to the boarding area, showing the lady at the gate their boarding passes and walking down the passage to the plane.

"I remember when they first invented planes and made them available for public use. The Wright brothers were geniuses," Aro said as he took his seat in second row, seat B.

"That is the least inconspicuous topic change in history, Aro. You're avoiding the idea," replied Marcus, sitting next to him in the isle seat. Caius nodded as he took the seat across the isle from them.

"That's possible, but it is still a topic change. And I do not wish to continue on with the former topic. Now find something new to discuss, like global warming," Aro snapped. The two blink at him like he was mad and began talking quietly amongst each other while Aro stared at the cloudy sky.

Ten minutes passed and Marcus and Caius had gotten to the topic of how vampire novels portrayed vampires so badly. Saying that the burned in sunlight and couldn't go near crosses or garlic.

"What a load of-" Marcus's comment was cut short by a young girl, about 14, stepping between then and looking at Marcus shyly.

Her name was Thana, her eyes a sharp dark blue. She had a piece of gum in her mouth that she was chewing slowly, trying not to freak out. Her heart was thudding like a jack hammer. She was scared of people and now she would have to sit next to two people in an enclosed place for about seven hours. Her hair was black and straight with two dark blue locks at the front which where braided and pulled back and clipped together, making it look like a blue crown around her head. She was wearing a plain black turtle neck sweater and black jeans with black Vans. Her hand's had black gloves covering them and were clenching and unclenching as she stood there. All the darkness of her outfit contrasted greatly with her pale skin, though she was so covered up the only skin you could really see was her face and the top of her neck. She had a dark blue backpack hanging on her right shoulder, looking like it was about to fall off. She wore no makeup or jewelry. She was in all a very dark looking person.

"Um, excuse me," she said while looking down at her shoes, "but that window seat is mine." She bit her lip, completely scared. She'd never flown anywhere, never been out of the country, or even away from her parents for more than twelve hours until about a week ago. Now here she was, on a flight to Italy.

"Oh, of course." Marcus said, standing up a minute to let her past as Aro put his feet on Marcus's seat.

"Thanks," she muttered quietly.

She put her backpack under the seat in front of her. Looked out the window for a short second and then closed it. She took one of her gloves off slowly and put it in the front pocket of her backpack. Then she closed her eyes and putting her head back.

"I'm Aro," Aro said. Her eyes opened and looked at him. His hand was outstretched slightly toward her to shake. She took this as a friendly gesture, though it was really just Aro's way of reading her thoughts. She took it shyly. Not noticing the cold much. His eyes widened for a fractions of a second, not long enough for her to see. There were blank spots in her thoughts. It was odd. Like Bella's thoughts only not all of her thoughts were hidden. Sometimes only an hour at a time, sometimes days. It was strange. He learned that her parents had died under strange circumstance. They had been found with bullets through their heads in a police station. No one was sure how they got there, they were just there suddenly. No one could figure out who killed them, and no weapon was found. There were three days missing before and after the occurrence. She didn't think about them much after that. Apparently she was on her way to Italy to live with her grandparents and cousin who she'd never met.

"I'm Thana," she replied.

"That's a beautiful name," Aro smiled slightly.

She shrugged, "Guess you'd think so. It's Greek. It means death. My parents name me Thana after they discovered they were having a girl. If I were a boy they would have name me Thanatos."

Aro's eyebrows rose, "They named you knowing the name meant death?"

"Yeah, long story short, they wanted me dead before I was even born. But my grand father wouldn't let mom have an abortion," she sighed.

"Oh," Aro said, looking at Marcus. Marcus was looking between Aro and Thana with a strange look on his face. Somewhat a cross between surprise and slight fear. This was due to the odd bond Aro and Thana were developing very quickly.

"How old are you?" Thana asked suddenly looking at Aro's hands, where it rested on the armrest.

"Twenty-six," he replied, "and you?"

"I turned fourteen last week."

"Oh, so then is this like your parent's birthday present to you?"He asked, knowing that he was wrong but wanting to make her speak to him more.

Now the plane was beginning to move. Her hands clenched around her jeans and her eyes closed tightly. She shook her head as a response to his question. To scared to speak. Aro looked at her for a moment and began to feel the need to comfort her, but suppressed it and settled for just staring at her face and willing her to relax.

Marcus and Caius were long forgotten by Aro but they were rather quietly observing the situation taking place. Caius was slightly worried that Aro was falling for this human girl, but Marcus was much more worried by the connection that Aro and Thana seemed to be developing faster than a vampire could run…

"Are you scared of flying? If so then it often helps to forget you're in the air, just imagine your driving in a very large car," Aro wasn't sure were this sudden need to comfort her was coming from but it wasn't going away easily.

"Um…" she opened her eyes a bit to look at him and then closed them again, "It's not the flying that scares me, it's the air…it's kinda against me right now."

Aro, Marcus, and Caius stared at her with wide eyes. Caius was close to laughing, Marcus was questioning her sanity, and Aro was completely intrigued.

"What do you mean the air is against you?" Aro finally spoke up as minutes passed and the plane got higher into the air.

The flight attendants started going through safety precautions and what not but the vampires weren't listening and Thana was too scared to realize that someone other than Aro was talking.

She looked at him, her hands unclenching and her heart calming. No one ever asked her about the elements. They just figured she was crazy and ignored her.

"I've been focusing a lot on elements lately and working a lot with air, but I keep losing my focus with air and so it gets to the point where it's about to move for me but then I get distracted and it's mad because it thinks that I need to try harder or not at all. I bet I sound crazy to you, and I wouldn't blame you for thinking so, but it's just how it works."

"You control elements?" Marcus asked, intrigued now. If she could do what she was implying then she would be a magnificent addition to the guard.

"No," she muttered and crossed he arms in anger, "If I could control the elements then the air wouldn't be mad. I guess I'm just more of a water person." The plane began to shake harshly and Thana became very tense.

"Sh-"

Her word was cut off by the intercom coming on.

"It seems the plane has hit a bit of turbulence. Please remain calm." A man's deep voice said.

Thana clutched her seat and started chanting.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," she said quietly, begging the air not to bring down the plane.

The turbulence stopped after a minute and Marcus and Caius stared at each other then at her…

"Can we please drop the whole air thing?" she asked, and they all nodded.

Thana and Aro were silent after that and Marcus and Caius took up a new conversation.

"Bram Stoker was a good writer but very bad at telling about vampires. He got everything completely wrong," Caius was saying about an hour later. He was speaking quietly so that only Marcus and Aro (though Aro wasn't listening) could hear.

"Yes but he was the best at telling it," Marcus replied, "I mean have you read any modern day vampire novels? Complete and utter crap if you ask me."

Aro shook his head, finally entering the conversation, "There are some rather good vampire novels that aren't that old. Interview with a Vampire was a very good novel. I actually enjoyed reading it."

Marcus and Caius nodded and the three of them looked at Thana whose eyes were closed as she listened to her iPod, softly mouthing the words to the song she was listening to. "I think it would be interesting to get a humans opinion of vampire novels," Caius commented and Aro and Marcus nodded.

Aro slowly tapped her shoulder softly and hers hands rose to take the headphones off and turned to look at him.

"This may seem like an odd question, but what is your opinion of vampire novels," Aro asked, hoping she wouldn't think he was weird…though not exactly sure why he hoped this.

Her face held confusion for a minute and then she became thoughtful. Pondering whether to go all historical about vampires, the myths and the things she believed to be true, or to just say that vampire books were a load of crap. She went with the latter.

"Well," she began, "everyone is entitled to write whatever they want about whatever they want but for the most part, vampire novels are just complete…bogus," she said, censoring her thoughts. "The only thing that they all hold in common is the fact that vampires drink blood, and even that has its lies, in some stories. Like being able to feed off a person every now and then without them changing or dying. A vampire would either kill the person or the bite itself would change them. That's it." When she finished her little speech she put her headphones back on and turned he music up.

Aro, Marcus, Caius were all surprised by her answer. She didn't mention anything about them being beautiful or strong, just that they drank blood. That showed quite a lot about her opinion of vampires in general. Blood drinkers, she probably considered them monsters.

They pondered her answer and began to discuss her in general. The strangeness of her thoughts, the abnormal way she talked about the elements, and her parent's odd death. Aro wanted to know more…much more.

"Thana?" Aro said, tapping her shoulder to gain her attention another hour later. Thana rolled her eyes behind her eyelids and took the headphones off.

"Um," for the first time, Aro wasn't sure what to say. "I was just wondering, why are you going to Italy? Not to pry or anything just…curious."

Thana looked at him, and then the others who were pretending that they weren't paying attention.

"Well, my parents were killed...so I'm moving to Italy to live with my Grandparents and cousin." She looked down, hoping not to be pitied. That was the last thing she wanted.

"Oh," Aro said, looking apologetic, "I'm sorry to here that."

Thana shrugged. "They weren't very good parents to begin with. Besides, I've never been to Italy, might be a good experience."

"Where in Italy do your grandparents live?"

"I think that they live on the outskirts of Volterra, but I can't be sure. I haven't talked to them much. I only know that I'll be homeschooled at the same level as my cousin, who is technically in the same grade as me, but she's two years older."

"So your cousin was held back?" Marcus asked, butting into the conversation.

Thana laughed, "I wish, it'd be something I could hold against her but no. I skipped a couple grades. I'm technically in eleventh grade."

"You must be very smart then," Caius said.

Thana shrugged, "I like to think so." Her eyes traveled down he arms and she shuddered softly.

"What side of the family are your grandparents on?" Aro asked.

"My moms," Thana said, "They don't like my parents very much though. They disowned my mom the second she ran off to America with my dad, claiming that she was a disgrace to the family name. They said that me having to move in with them is pure fate. So apparently they hold nothing against me."

Aro nodded. Marcus and Caius went back to discussing her as the flight dragged on. After a few more minutes Thana fell asleep and Aro just stared at her. The hours seemed long on the flight to Marcus and Caius but Aro was completely content in watching the young, smart, beautiful girl sleep. He brushed his hand against hers to figure out what she was dreaming about and the dream took him as a complete surprise.

_She was sitting in a meadow, twirling a flower between her fingers. He eyes were green, and the area around her seemed to glow with life. It was night time and the air wisped around her, blowing her hair lightly. There seemed to be a stream nearby. You couldn't see it but even human ears could hear it. She was frowning, almost crying, as she stared at the flower, until it suddenly burst into flames. Her eyes lit up and she smiled. Then Aro noticed something about he eyes. They were changing colors rapidly, blue, green, white, red, then it repeated. Then they flickered up to something in the forest, alerted by a snapping branch._

"_You're mine now," a hoarse voice rang out. Then a shot was fired. And suddenly she was lying in the meadow. The green of the plants fading, the moving air halting, the fire of the flower going out with a poof, and the stream's rushing water seemed to almost cry from losing her._

Aro's hand whipped away quickly and her eyes fluttered open, she looked around confused for a moment and then sighed and sat back in her seat.

"We are now making our initial descent, the temperature in Italy, 53 degrees Fahrenheit. The time is 5:30A.M." The message was then relayed in Italian, French, and German.

As the plane began to descend Thana's heart raced faster. Aro, just patted her hand and said, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I swear it."

Thana didn't know why but his words relaxed her. She nodded and smiled slightly at him. Marcus kept his thoughts to himself but decided to tell arrow about the connection that was now practically unbreakable between them.

The plane finally came to a stop. Thana grabbed her bag from under her seat and put her glove back on. Then they walked through the pathway to the gate together, Marcus and Caius ahead of them rolling their eyes as Aro walked slowing next to Thana.

As they neared the end of the pathway Aro gabbed her hand and shook it softly while saying, "Well, it was a true pleasure meeting you, I hope our paths cross again soon."

Thana looked down and murmured a soft, "Yeah, I hope so too," and then they parted.

Aro kept looking back as he made his way with Marcus and Caius and Thana met her grandmother for the first time.

Thana wanted to look back but kept shaking the feeling off until finally giving up and looking back toward were he had walked off; too bad he was already gone.

**Longest chapter I have EVER written. I feel accomplished. XD**

**Okay so review and I'll try to update ASAP. And sorry if there are and missed "y"s or "r"s, those keys aren't working right.**

**Most of my inspiration from this story came from the songs Possibility by Lykke Li and Satellite Heart by Anya Marina, both on the New Moon Soundtrack. If you don't have it I suggest you get it and listen to those songs. They're really good.**


	2. New Family

**Thank you, to everyone who reviewed/favorited/story alerted my first chapter. Love you all. :D**

**Ch. 2 – New Family**

**(Thana's POV)**

Walking off the plane I couldn't help thinking about Aro. He had this strange essence that made me want to be near him. I wanted to say a lot of different things to him, how I could tell that he was a fire person and that I could guess he was rich and powerful. He had a sort of aura that told me he felt as if he were a royal (which for all I knew he was).

You see, I read people. I read their personalities and I can somewhat see their aura. I once confided to my mom about this…she sent me to a women named Janice. Janice and I sat in a room and talked for an hour every Monday and Friday. I talked with her from when I was five to ten.

I stopped seeing her when I realized what she was…a shrink. It made me furious that my mom thought I needed mental help. The way I see it she was the mental one, between her, my dad, and me. She was always telling dad that she felt watched. It got so bad that my mom had to take meds to go to sleep, and more meds to keep calm all day…and then even more meds for energy when her old meds her exhausted. I think in total she took ten pills a day…not all of them were subscription dugs though...most of them were the illegal drugs she got from the guy that lived in a run down apartment across town.

My parents weren't the most law abiding people on earth. Mom did drugs all the time and dad robbed stores for food, they both got away with it. They got away with everything, I don't realize how though. We'd had our house raided twelve times, my dad had been questioned sixteen times, and I had been questioned fifty-two times. An average questioning session went something like this.

"_Hello Thana," an overly-kind and perky face greeted me. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a lot of make up. It was the shrink situation all over again. "My name is Jessica, and I just wanted to ask you a couple questions. Would that be okay?"_

_I stared at her for a moment and then nodded. I was twelve years old at this point. I understood what was happening. She wanted information on my parents. She figured I was just some dumb kid who would answer anything she asked truthfully. Boy was she wrong._

"_Do you get good grades in school Thana?" she asked, looking down at a paper with a pen in her hand, ready to write._

"_Yes," I murmured._

"_How good?"_

"_Straight As usually."_

"_Have you ever gotten lower than an A?"_

"_Once, when I was 10."_

"_What did you get?"_

"_A C."_

"_Why did your grade drop?"_

"_Found out that the women my mom had me talking to two times a week was a shrink and got mad. Didn't do my work much. I raised it later."_

"_What did your parents do when they learned your grades were slipping?"_

"_Told me to try harder." My first lie. My dad had been so mad that he hit me in the head with a glass vase. I had to tell the doctor that fell. I never let my grades slip again._

"_Have your parents ever abused you?" _

"_No." Second lie, my parents hit, cut, scarred, and bruised almost every inch of my body._

"_Not ever?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Why do you cover so much of your body? It seems pretty hot in here."_

"_I'm cold."_

"_Oh, well, would you mind removing the gloves and turtle neck, just for the interview. You can put it back on when we're done."_

_I looked at her blankly for a moment before pulling off my gloves and turtleneck, Leaving only a black tank top and black bra. She stared at my arms for a moment; she knew how I got the scars._

"_Where'd all the cuts and bruises come from?"_

"_I fall down a lot. You can ask my teachers."_

"_What about the long scar on your left arm?"_

_I looked at it for a minute. I had threatened to tell the cops my dad beat me one day, my dad got really mad. He grabbed a butcher knife and cut from my shoulder to the tip of my middle finger. I don't remember how long til I got to a hospital that day…I passed out and woke up in a hospital room a day later. _

"_I did that to myself."_

"_Why?"_

"_Needed to feel something other than hate and sadness."_

"_Why did you feel so bad?"_

"_Kids teased me a lot at school."_

"_Have you ever seen your mom or bad do anything bad? Like drugs?"_

"_My mom takes medication that the doctor tells her too, but that it. I don't think I've ever seen my dad ever do anything really wrong."_

_She sighed. "Look, I really need the truth here. Please, if you know anything I need you to tell me. Is it because you're scared of your parents? They can't hurt you if you tell us. We can protect you. You'd never have to see them again. I swear it."_

"_I'm not scared of my parents. I've honestly never seen them do anything wrong. I'm sorry."_

_She nodded. "You can leave now. You mom is in the lobby waiting."_

_I wished I could tell her…but she didn't get it. I couldn't say anything. They would kill me…I don't know how but they would find a way._

Try fifty-two of those, it gets very annoying. Though, the one good thing that came out of this was that I became a very good liar.

Back in the airport, a woman held up a sign that read "Thana Vladimirescu". That sign made me wish I had kept my dad's last name, Mitchell.

I walked over to her. She was elderly, but looked strong enough for her age. She had brown hair and green eyes. She looked a lot like my mom.

"Thana, it is so good to finally meet you. You look so grown up! But aren't you hot in that outfit?"

I shook my head and she simply smiled. I had come out about my parents beating me. No one was surprised.

"Well come now, you cousin, Mara, has been dying to meet you. I think you will like her. She lost her parents too."

"Do I have any other family besides her and my grandfather?"

"No, our family has died in numbers as time passed. But our family will never diminish completely." She got a weird look in her eye as she spoke. Like she was reminiscing or planning…or a little bit of both.

I didn't reply. And we grabbed my bags from baggage claim without much talking. I didn't really need help carrying the three bags. They were heavy but I was pretty strong for my age and apparently my grandmother was just a bit more observant than I liked.

"Wow, you're a strong young lady," she was saying as I carried all three bags to her car. I was still trying to figure out which one was hers. I figured it would be a mini van or an old car, maybe blue or green or white. "Just don't go beating up on your cousin. She's a little wimpy, cries because of a scraped knee. You're not like that are you?"

I shook my head and we came to a yellow Lamborghini. She unlocked it and popped the trunk. I stood there, staring at the car.

"I know it's a little boring, but I didn't it to be too ostentatious," she said seriously. I looked at her and then looked back at the car.

"Are you like…rich?" I asked, not sure that was the word I was looking for. I was quite certain that I was about to ask if she was crazy but I'm glad I went with "rich".

"Yes," she said with a straight face. "Is there a problem?"

"No, it's just…I didn't think you were…so it's a surprise…I guess." I walked over to the trunk and put my bags in, then walked over to the passenger door and got in. My grandma got in on the other side and she smiled at me.

"Well now you know."

We drove in silence for a while until I thought of another question to ask her.

"So what do I call you?" I asked. I had been wondering about that for the past few days. It didn't really want to call her by her fist name, which I still didn't know, but I didn't really think I would be able to call her grandma. After, seeing her now I knew that calling her grandma for the next four to eight years would be hard.

"Well Mara took to calling me 'GC', as in Grandma Clarice. So you could call me that. And you can call your grandfather 'Geoff'. We have three butlers, and we're getting a fourth one for you, but for now if you ever need anything just pick up your phone and dial 921, then ask for James…" she started ambling on and on about the people in the house.

We reached the house about half an hour later. It was very…big. Honestly that's the first word that popped into my head when I saw it, then came colorful. The house was painted with splotches of red, blue, green, yellow, brown, purple. It was like they bought a kindergartener over, gave him paint, and told him to go nuts.

It didn't have the ability to be called a house…it was a castle…period. It had towers and It probably cost millions…maybe more.

"I had James make a map for you. After Mara got lost her first week here we figured you wouldn't like getting stuck in the dungeon," GC said.

"You have a dungeon?" I was now officially scared of my grandparents…

"Well of course," she said as we walked up to the door. "This is a castle. It's thousands of years old. You may not know this but back in the day our family was very, very, important. Most of the old torture rooms have been converted into bedrooms, but there are still a few. I suggest you stay out of them though, there are some very dangerous murder weapons in those rooms."

"Then why do you keep it?" I asked. I was willing now to swear on my life that my grandparents were crazy and way past their prime.

"Historical value," she shrugged.

The door opened before we even got up to it. There was a girl standing in the doo way with a bright smile on her face. She was about a foot taller than me, with green eyes and pale skin. She wore a light blue short sleeve shirt and tan colored slacks. Had a very bright aura…like a halo of light shining around her…. I was going to die in this place.

"Thana!" She screamed as she ran over to me and enclosed me in a tight hug. "I'm Mara," she said as she pulled back.

"Nice to meet you," I said calmly.

**I got a bunch of reviews asking me to update and I already had almost five pages so I figured I'd update now and give you guys more. I'll try to update again soon…next chapter will probably be in Aro's POV. I'm sparing most of the details for the castle…cause its to big for me to write the house tour…thanks again for all the responses.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. What is This Feeling?

**I'm sick and can't sleep…so I'm typing to tire myself out. **

**FYI! I got a twitter. It'd be good to check it out for quotes, updates, and spoilers on upcoming chapters. ****My Tweets: (I'll post how I'm doing with all my stories on here.) **www (dot) twitter (dot) com VampFaerieLuvr

**Chapter 3 – What is This Feeling?**

**Aro's POV**

"MACUS!" I screamed. "HOW COULD YOU!"

"Me? Really, Aro you're blaming it all on me? It escalated quickly. One second there was nothing next thing I now we're in the middle of full out war."

Battleship, the game that made me wonder if I was truly as brilliant as I thought. I always lose to Marcus. He was so distant today though, I had to do something. We had arrived in Volterra 3 days ago. Marcus and Caius refused to make any contact with me and seemed to be avoiding me at all costs. If I didn't now better I'd swear they were plotting against me. I challenged Marcus to a game of battleship in hope that we would bond a little and I could figure out why he and Caius were avoiding me but when I asked him he looked at me with an oblivious expression and said, "We're not avoiding you. We've just been busy lately. I couldn't believe that but I still had no clue as to what was going on.

On another note, I couldn't get the girl out of my head. She was like a little alarm clock going off in my head at regular intervals. It was almost maddening…if vampires could even go mad. I tried not to let it show that I was so preoccupied with her but I think they saw through that act. I wanted to ask Marcus if he sensed anything between us but…I was fearful of his reaction. I didn't want to hear the answer anyway…but this was affecting my concentration…by tomorrow I'd be muttering her name and drawing he picture.

"Marcus," I began. It was now or never.

"Aro, I'd love to chat but I must go. I have an errand that needs to be done soon," He said before I could say anything. He turned quickly to leave but I quickly grabbed his hand, my mind instantly flooding with images and thoughts from the past. Including the fact that he had been hiding what he knew about the bond between Thana and me.

"You knew?" I yelled. He looked rather sad, or guilty…I was horrible at reading emotions. He nodded. "Can it be broken?" It'd be the easiest way to get rid of her.

"No," Marcus said sadly, "but it would be dangerous to try to rid yourself of her…or kill her…"

"Dangerous how?"

"Well do you remember how I was after my mate died?" I nodded, "Well your bond is stronger than ours…and it's not natural. It's probably even stronger than Bella and Edwards, or that wolf boy and the half-breed. It could effect you in a very negative way…and I don't think you could survive the loss."

"Then what do I do! Help me Brother! I do not like this feeling I have inside. It is unnatural." I yelled and begged and complained in one breath.

"I suggest wooing her and then changing her…when she's older of course. For now I would simply protect her…given the resources you have available to you, it shouldn't be that hard. And that feeling inside…its called love. You'll be okay…just learn to cope." He then left…and I was just standing there, confused and stunned. I was in love? Is that even possible?

And then came anger. Anger at the feelings that I didn't understand anger at the girl who made my life so confusing, and anger and Marcus and Caius, who had known all along.

I left. Running away from everything, and towards a forest that I could only hope was unoccupied. I went on a rampage. I kicked and punched down trees, I made holes in the ground, and I killed animals. Trying to let out all my rage. A little later I calmed down a bit and began to walk back to the castle. It was night fall, around 11:30PM. As I was walking I came by a familiar scent. It was that of Thana, the girl who consumed my every thought. I unwillingly followed and came to a horribly colored castle. And in a high tower I saw her.

**(A/N: This part is not meant to be perverted it was a way of Aro finally realizing and accepting how much he loves her.)**

I went up to her window in the high tower. Hidden in darkness and holding on by the windowsill. She wasn't asleep but she looked exhausted. I felt a bit bad for her; she looked like she'd been through hell. Her room was dark, with black walls and black furniture and black sheets. She was still wearing a turtleneck and a jacket. She was taking off her gloves as she sat down on her full bed. Then she kicked off her shoes and pulled off he knee length socks. She then pulled off her turtle neck, shirt, and undershirt. She pulled her pants down and off everything fell to the floor, leaving Thana in a sports bra and underwear. She picked up a bottle of soothing cream and began to rub it into her skin.

I stared at her, though not because she was almost naked; it was because of the scars all over her. Red and ridged, it looked like she was a test subject for surgical procedures. She had scars along he arms, legs, stomach and even a few on her neck, though none on her jugular…for she wouldn't have lived though that. As I looked at the scars I could only thing of how much pain she must have been through. I wanted to kill anyone who had ever hurt her. I wanted to hold he and make everything better. I settled for watching as she drifted to sleep.

After a while I was about to leave when she rolled over and spoke.

"No," she whined, her face scrunching up in pain. "It hurts, please stop."

I felt a twinge in the left side of my chest. It was like this pain, it made me want to hold her and tell her it would be okay…

I walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her small form I held her close, she stirred rolling into me and resting her head in the crook of my neck. She wasn't awake; I could read that from her thoughts. But her dreams were now pleasant. She was on the beach, lying in the sand, the air whirling around her. She felt calm and at peace.

_I did that?_ It was then that I realized I couldn't let her go. I didn't think she was ready to know about what I am and what I do, but I want her to feel like this at least once everyday. I wanted to be there fo her even if she didn't know it. I loved her, and she would love me, in time.

**Thana's POV**

I was so tired, but sleep wasn't a good thing. I kept having nightmares. As I got ready for bed I couldn't help but feel watched. I undressed and rubbed the soothing cream into my skin. I loved the cool feeling of the cream on my pained skin.

I lay down on my bed and tied to become comfortable. It was hard but after a while I drifted off.

My nightmare started off like them all. My mom was holding me down and my dad was kneeling over me with a blade in his hand. They were laughing, laughing at my fear and what would be my pain.

"No!" I yelled as my dad bought the knife to my arm. He pressed it down into my skin and the blood seeped down my arm. Even though it wasn't real I could feel it all; the knife cutting into my skin, the blood trailing down my arm.

"It hurts, please stop." I begged, that only made them laugh louder.

Then everything was gone. I felt coolness wrap around me and I moved closer to it. My parents were gone and I was on a beach. I was at peace and I was calm. I wanted to stay here forever.

The next morning I woke up to my room exactly how I left it. I was a bit sad. It's not like I thought anyone would be there but…I felt empty. I got up and got dressed; my spots bra, my under shirt, my regular shirt, my turtle neck, my jacket, my knee high socks, my baggy jeans, my vans, and my gloves. I put my pocket knife into my shoe, no one knew I had that but it kept me feeling safe. I brushed my hair out and then walked out of my room.

_I'll be okay._

**Now Review and follow me on Twitter...Please?**_  
_


	4. Remember Me?

**I'm trying to type more…stop wasting all my time watching YouTube videos and reading one-shots.**

**This chapter is a four years into the future…cause it's not all that interesting until then. So Thana has just recently turned eighteen…**

**Ch. 4 - Remember Me (I saw that movie btw…it was really good but I cried.)**

**(Thana's POV)**

_Pain though my body,  
Pain in my heart,  
When it comes to pain,  
I don't know where it starts,  
and it never ends._

Waking up I still couldn't believe I was eighteen.

A little over four years after their death.

Four years since all that confusion and pain….You'd think that my parent's death would have ended all my pain, but it just brought more. It's true my physical lessened, but the emotional pain was worse. I wouldn't expect you to understand, I don't even understand it, but ever since I got here…or a little bit before that, I've felt like there's a hole in my chest and it just gets bigger…I'm waiting to disappear, could be any day now. I feel empty and dead inside, more so than ever before. I asked GC about it when I was sixteen, she just asked if I'd ever fallen in love. As a knee jerk reaction I said no and she shrugged and said that I'm subconsciously in love.

Subconsciously in love? Really?

It's also been for years since that plane ride, the first and last time I was ever on a plane. That man, Aro, was always on my mind his face, his voice, his eyes. I swear I here his voice every now and then. Only at night though, when I'm so close to sleep that his voice can't be anything more than a dream. Perhaps, I'm subconsciously in love with him…but why. He's nice I suppose but he's so much older than me, 12 years older than me…he'd be thirty by now.

I wanted to forget him, what was the point in remembering him? He was a guy who I met on a plane. He's probably married by now, with a kid or two, and I bet he loves them. I bet he'd make a great dad. I bet he doesn't even remember me....

Why do I care? God, I've been awake for less than five minutes and I'm already finding ways to make myself depressed. I need a new hobby.

The phone in my room rang. I reached over to the night stand and picked up my cordless phone while hitting talk.

"Hello," I answered sleepily. It was six in the morning. The only one usually up this morning was me, and my butler Terrance every now and then.

"Good morning Miss Thana, I'm calling to inform you that your appointment with Harry Vance will have to be postponed due to personal reasons. He hopes you understand and will call you in a few days to reschedule."

"Thanks," I murmured lazily, that cleared my Monday.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day." Then the line went dead.

God did I hate that voice. Perky, overly peppy secretary voices always ticked me off. What did they have to be so perky about? It's 6AM and she's making business calls for her boss who's "personal" reasons for canceling an appointment it probably laziness.

Personally though, I didn't mind. I didn't want to spend my Monday in an office signing a bunch of paperwork that said I get a lot more money than I truly need…I had that already. The only thing that would come out of that money was a bank account that I didn't have to share with a peppy cousin who took every chance she got to spend money. I can't help but wonder where the heck everyone in this family gets money. As far as I've seen they don't work…and Mara doesn't have a job. So who pays all the bills? When I asked GC that she simply shrugged and said that our family has accumulated a lot of money in the past.

I got up, grabbed some clothes, and went to my personal bathroom to take a shower. It still amazed me that this castle had indoor plumbing…and electricity. It looked horribly colorful and old on the outside, but the inside was high-tech and modern…aside from the dungeons.

My shower was soothing and I finished getting dressed quickly. Then I left my room and left the castle. It was 7AM by the time I started up my car and drove away. No one at the castle had been awake and I was planning on shopping in Volterra for a while.

On days when I had nothing to do, I often left and walked around Volterra for the day. Shopping, eating, and going to various shows and festivals every now and then. GC had never minded my going out on my own, even when I was still fourteen. She said I was young and needed adventure, and I wasn't going to find it while cooped up in a castle. Of course back then Terrance had to drive me places, but he was good company. He always talked with me and complimented me.

I had been shopping for a while when I passed by my favorite book store. It was my favorite because it had books that were in English. I didn't know much Italian, enough to order my own food and ask for directions but that was about it. GC never forced me to learn Italian, she was happy that I even tried, at least I knew more than Mara.

Mara had an interesting life. She was similar to me in the sense that her mother ran away with her and her dad, except they ran away to England. Mara parents had died of slit throats on her fourteenth birthday too…it was an odd coincidence, or so GC said. Mara and I didn't know much about our family. We often wondered about it together but we never got straight answers from anyone.

I walked into the bookshop and the cashier, Peter, gave me a nice hello.

"Anything you would recommend for me today Peter?" I asked. Peter had been working here since I was fifteen. When he started here full time we became good friends. He often gave me good recommendations.

"Well, there's a new one in the back called "Dangers of the Night" by Ellen Mytes. I just finished it, and I think it's pretty good." He said. Smiling at me.

**(A/N – This isn't a real book. So don't go looking for it.)**

"Cool, I love her books. I'll check it out. I smiled at him and walked down the aisle in search of the book.

I quickly found it but it was too high. I sighed and cursed my shortness. I was too stubborn ask for help though. Jumping up I tried to reach it but failed. I tried again, and failed. I was about to try one more time when I white hand flashed in front of me and grabbed it down.

I looked over to see who had grabbed it and was met by a gorgeous face._ His_ face.

It was Aro, completely unchanged and beautiful. It took me a minute to register the fact that he was holding the book out to me. I grabbed it from him and thanked him quickly. Then I felt sad, he probably didn't remember me.

"Thana?" He asked, looking slightly stunned. I nodded, silently cheering in my head. _He remembers me!_

"Wow, you've grown. Though I see your choice of outfit hasn't changed much." He chuckled slightly then got a slightly sad look on his face. "Do you remember me?"

"Your Aro," I said. "You sat next to me on the plane when I came to Italy."

"So you do remember me!" He looked like he could dance with joy. I laughed a little and we stood, talking about what we had been up to and how we were doing lately.

He had been working a lot lately and hanging out with his brothers, the other two men with him on the plane. He was still single; he said he was waiting out for the right girl to come along. I was relieved for reasons I can't really explain.

As our discussion came to a close I looked down at my book and went to the register, buying it and then we walked out together. I didn't want to leave him, I felt so at peace and calm and I didn't want the feeling to end. I was walking away when he grabbed my hand and pulled me too him gently. His smile seemed to get brighter as he held my hand in his, and I couldn't help but be overjoyed by the sensation.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night? I know it's kinda late notice, and I understand if it's weird to date a guy twelve years older than you, but please?" The look he gave me had me ready to jump off a cliff if he asked.

"Sure…I'll meet you somewhere. If you don't mind."

"Not at all," He said with a bright smile. "How about you meet me here, at 6:00PM?"

"Sure that sounds great," I said and smiled.

He was walking away when a thought came to me.

"Aro!" I called before he got to far. He turned and looked at me expectantly. "You haven't changed in the last four years, you know that?"

He chuckled and nodded, "I've been told that once or twice."

And then he was gone. I felt the hole inside my chest open up a little but it didn't hurt as bad. I was completely happy. I had my first date tomorrow.

_Subconsciously in love, meet consciously in love…It hurts a lot less and feels like heaven._

**Finally I get some romance in this story. Review please! And follow me on twitter. **


	5. Fireflies

**HEY! I'm actually updating a lot lately. I'm finding more joy in writing now, which is good cause I wasn't really feeling it. But I feel good writing now. So I'll be updating a lot more and I'd really like it if you reviewed. :)**

**Ch. 5 – Fireflies**

**(Aro's POV)**

An hour before the date and I was nervous. Marcus found it hilarious that I was so worked up about this, were as Caius was rather peeved.

"You weren't even half this nervous when we had the war with the Romanian coven. Just think of this as a battle that will be one." Marcus said. He seemed rather giddy. He was happy for me I suppose. It made me feel bad; I wanted him to have a mate…to have love back in his life.

"I don't see what your damn problem is," Caius muttered angrily. "Why not just change her and then explain it all to her. What's the point in keeping her human? I swear you and That Edward kid are completely alike when it comes to love, both completely indifferent to the female population until you bump into the one girl that makes you weaker than an infant. I bet you'll get he pregnant too. Then we'll have some horrid bloodthirsty half-breed running a muck. I can't wait until those Cullen's end up messing up bad enough for us to interfere. They've had it too easy, too long."

I glared at Caius and had half a mind to voice how wrong I thought he was until his lovely mate did it for me.

"Caius, what is your problem with the Cullen's?" Athenodora asked while coming up behind him. She hugged him from behind and he leaned back into her. "They haven't posed any sort of threat to us. And are you truly going to punish a child for being born? And Aro is more responsible with the humans he lets into our world. He'll be careful, have faith in this, Caius." She kissed his cheek and he sighed. He had officially given in.

"Just be careful," He whispered, and left the room with Athenodora on his heels.

Marcus looked out the window then looked at me, "You should go now," he sighed. I was walking out of the underground castle when Caius came up behind me.

"Now remember Aro," Caius began, "Be back by eleven, don't talk to strangers, have your self phone on at all times so that me and Marcus can contact you if we need to."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Anything else, Mom?"

"Yeah…" he was walking away, about to run as he murmured, "keep you manhood in your pants." Then he was gone.

I got into my car and drove off. I arrived about five minutes early.

I went to the trunk and grabbed out the picnic basket I had packed. I only packed food for her, coming up with the excuse of my brothers forcing me to eat before I left. In my defense, this isn't truly a lie. I did have to feed today. I grabbed the blanket I had brought and then waited, leaning on my car. Her black Mercedes came up and parked in front of to book store. As she stepped out of her car only one thought passed through my mind. _Wow._

She was wearing a black leather jacket over a black t-shirt with a ":(" on it, a lacy black skirt over black tights. She was wearing flat black flats and held a silver clutch with a black star on it. She was beautiful in he dark and mysterious way, not showing enough skin to really see any of her scars but if you looked hard enough, they were there.

**(A/N: For a link to a picture of this outfit and her everyday outfit follow me on twitter.)**

She walked over to me with a slight smile on her face.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hi," I said back. "I decided we'd go on a picnic, if that's okay with you. It's a warm night, and the stars are shining beautifully."

She blushed, just slightly, and smiled. "I think that would be wonderful."

"Perfect," I somewhat purred.

I took her hand gently and pulled her with me. We walked though the town. Not speaking, both comforted by each other's presence. She held my hand tightly and we reached the city limits. I found a place far enough from roads and the city that we would be completely alone together.

I laid out the blanket and sat her down on the edge of it.

"Close your eyes," I whispered to her. She giggled softly and closed her eyes. She looked like she trusted me completely. I was a bit sad by that. She trusted me. Her world was full of pain, sadness, and death…and she trusted me, someone who could end her life so easily. Someone thousands of years older than her.

I began to feel angry at myself. Angry, because she didn't know anything about me. Angry at the fact that I wanted her forever and she was completely oblivious to it all. I wanted her to love me…I wanted her to be only mine. But she was a young woman. Just barely eighteen. She deserved to live a normal life. It seemed the more I loved her, the worse her life would become in the end.

I quickly set up our picnic. Candles and a plate of food that was served cold. I pulled out a bottle of wine too. Caius had joked that I wanted to get he drunk, but that wasn't it. I just wanted this to seem romantic…and I didn't know much about romantic, so I watched a few movies, making mental notes.

"Open," I said. It had only been about ten seconds. She opened he eyes and they got very wide.

"You did all this in ten seconds?" She asked curiously. I shrugged and she smiled.

"So," I started after a minute, "Do you like Italy?"

She laughed and rested he head on my shoulder. "It's better than anywhere else I've been. And it's beautiful."

I smiled and held her close, wrapping my arms around her as she ate. I had grapes, a ham sandwich, and chips. Not romantic really but I was to scared to make anything else. I was worried about it at first, but reading her thoughts put me at ease. She was enjoying this. She liked being with me. She felt comfortable here.

After a few minutes she put the plate down a laid down, and I laid next to her. We were holding each other close as we looked up at the stars. True, they were beautiful, but I preferred watching her.

"This feels weird," she murmured. She rolled onto her side and looked at me with some sort of cross between wonder and confusion. "I feel like I've been here before....Well not here, in this place, but here, in you arms. It feels like I've been in your arms a lot, even though this is the first time."

I had to think about my reply for a minute. I wasn't going to lie to her, I couldn't do that. That being said, I couldn't tell her the truth.

"I feel the exact same way," I said, holding her tighter. That seemed to make her happy.

"Well at least I know I'm not crazy," she chuckled and rested her head on my chest, looking up at the sky. "I like you, Aro." She murmured. It was too quiet for a human to hear, which was probably her intention.

I got up, leaving he there on the ground and she looked at me with confusion in he eyes.

"I'll be right back," I said. I went up a little hill and caught a bunch of fireflies I saw flying there. Then I brought them back to her. She was confused for a minute, then I opened my hands and all the fireflies flew around. There were about ten of them in all.

"Wow," She said, her face lighting up with her smile, "I've never seen fireflies before."

She caught one of them in her hands and then looked into them. She laughed and let it go.

"So is this a first date that is worthy of a second?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"No, it's not." She said. When I frowned her face grew brighter. "It's worthy of a millionth date."

She said as spun around, her skirt twirling with her. I picked her up and kissed her cheek, and we danced, and laughed, and talked our wonderful night away.

Sad to say that I wasn't sure it would ever be like this between us again. I had a sinking feeling that a lot of things were soon to go wrong.

**(??? POV)**

"That bastard!" I yelled at no one. "He doesn't deserve her! He deserves Hell! He'd breaking my wonderful family! I'll kill him!"

"Dear brother, please calm down." My brother begged. I was wrecking our house, but I didn't care.

They were ruining my family. I went through all the trouble of making sure of my family's strength and well-being, I go through the trouble of making sure that damn girl didn't die, and this is what I got! To make matters worse, she had talent! Talent that would make our enemies weak with fear! And he comes along an RUINS it!

"I WILL NOT BE CALM! THIS IS MY FAMILY AND THEY LIVE BY MY RULES AND SHE WILL NOT BE WITH HIM EVER AGAIN!" I yelled.

"What rules?" He asked. "You never even talk to your family. Yes, you take care of them, but the children, the ones that matter, don't know anything about you! You wait too long. You should have contacted them. Explained things to them! Rather than just finding vile ways of getting them sent to Italy."

"I will fix this," I said, "but if she chooses him over family, like that pig of a mother she had, she will die! A gruesome death!"

With that I left. My brother muttering about timing as I did so.

**YAY! All done with chapter 5. Links to all of Thana's outfits are posted on my twitter. Link to my twitter is on my profile. So review, tweet, and then get some sneak peeks, and pics on my twitter. Luv ya all for reading! **

**And special Thanks to my (semi) twin Dae who help me with Thana's date outfit! I LUV U DAE!**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT

I'm sorry! I am working on the next chapter but I was looking through previous chapters and realized that I kinda need a Beta. So this is a plea to anyone reading this story. Will you be my beta? Mostly it's because my computer is old and broken so it misses keys that I'm trying to type and I don't notice them very often. So if anyone wants to beta my story, or knows someone who will, that would be fabulous.

P.S. – Chapter 6 should be up by the end of this week. It's going to take a bit longer than I want it too because I have to make up work and study and finish a self-portrait…but next week I should be updating a lot (Yay for Spring Break.)


	7. Balcony Scene

**HEY! I got a beta. Makes me happy. :D Now onto my highly dramatic-ish chapter…Read at your own risk of heart break…maybe…**

**Ch. 6 – Balcony Scene (cause I love the classics and this is by far my favorite part of the play/book/movie, especially the version with Leonardo Dicaprio…*swoon*)**

**(Thana's POV)**

It was almost midnight when I arrived home from my very first date. I couldn't have imagined a better night. Though he did see some of my scars when I took off my jacket, he didn't press me about it. I had asked him why and his response had me more in love than before.

_*flashback*_

_I slipped off my jacket as we sat down on the blanket he had laid out. I had gotten hot after all of our running and he poured me some wine. He looked at me, at my arms__**,**__for a moment and then frowned, handing me the glass._

_I__had__never dated anyone before. It wasn't that I didn't like them or had trouble talking to them, they just never liked me after seeing all my scars. One guy had said, "Look Thana, your face is beautiful but I need a girl who is beautiful__everywhere__."_

_Aro's frown made me sad, cause it seemed he was about to say something like that._

"_It's okay," I murmured quietly, "if you don't want to be with me because of the scars. You've been nice enough to me so far."_

_His eyes widened and he moved closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist._

"_Thana," he said quietly into my ear, "I would never leave you. Especially not because of your scars."_

"_Then why did you frown?" I asked._

"_Because the thought of someone hurting you brings me pain. I don't want you to ever feel pain or sorrow, Thana. Only pleasure and happiness. You deserve to be treated like a queen and it saddens me to know that fate seemed to think otherwise. You are beautiful, even with these scars__.__" __H__e ran his hands lightly along my bare flesh. His hands were ice cold almost, and made me shiver. His skin was harder than skin, like a rock. Though, even with his coldness, his touch still put__me at ease._

_I looked at him in wonder. His words had made me bold, perhaps too bold. I gently brushed my lips against his and then pulled back, wishing I hadn't done it._

"_Are you insane?" I thought. "Sure__**,**__he's sweet and charming but you're giving your heart away on a silver platter without even having it asked of you."_

_I was going through an internal debate as his hand touched my cheek and pulled my face to his. His lips met mine for what seemed like__an__eternity, though was probably only a second or so.__He then__pulled back, leaving me dazed and unable to think coherently._

"_I love you, Thana," he murmured, his face still centimeters from mine, "With all that I am."_

"_I-," I tried to say it too__**,**__but I couldn't. I had never told anyone I loved them. Mostly because I had never loved anyone at all. I looked down, wishing to find the courage to say it back. "I'm sorry, I ju-" He stopped me__**,**__ h__is fingers pressing to my lips._

"_Don't worry,"__ h__e said and pulled me to him in a cold embrace, "You don't have to say it. I want you to tell me you love me when you want to. And when the time comes, I'll be listening." And with that he placed his lips on mine__ once __again._

_*end flashback*_

How could this man affectme so much? It was like he knew everything about me. It was hard to believe he was human…

My eyes grew wide at that thought. What if he wasn't human?

I quickly shook it off and then headed upstairs to my room. I was stopped by James who was walking down the stairs.

"Ah," he said, as if he had been looking for me. "Your grandmother would like a word with you. She is in her study." He smiled pleasantly, bowed, and then walked away.

I traveled through the corridors and up the stairs until finally reaching GC's study. I knocked twice and waited a moment.

"Come in," GC called.

I opened the door and made my way into the large room. In GC's study there were walls of books and a desk with papers scattered all over it, some in stacks or folders. GC was sitting at the desk, looking at me with sorry eyes. I became worried.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes," she murmured, "have a seat." I sat.

"Where were you tonight?"

No point in lying.

"I was with a guy. He took me on a picnic."

"And do you know this man?"

"Kind of," I said unsurely. "I met him on a plane about four years ago."

"But other than that you don't know much about him," she said.

I thought for a moment. In truth, I didn't really know anything about him. He only ever talked about me.

"No," I said.

"I don't want you around him anymore. He's no good for you," she said in a harsh tone.

"But-," I began. This was unfair. The first time a guy liked me and she says I can't be with him. Who was she to judge? She didn't even know him.

"No 'but's. Now go to your room," she ordered. I left. As I walked out of her study though, I swear I saw a glimmer of sadness in her eyes.

**(GC POV)**

"Are you happy now?" I said when Thana was out of hearing range. She had seemed so happy today. Genuinely happy for the first time since she moved here. And he took it away from her. He did that a lot.

"I am," he said as he came into view. "I've always liked you Clarice. You always do as you are told." I had to do as told; I wasn't stupid enough to go against him and get killed.

He left quickly and I was alone, wishing I could let Thana keep her first love.

"I'm sorry Thana," I murmured to no one. "You must hate me."

**(Thana's POV)**

It had been a week since I had been banned from seeing Aro. I hadn't left the castle and spent my nights wishing he were with me. It was two in the morning and I was still awake. I couldn't sleep; the hole in my chest had come back. I wanted so bad to go see him…but how?

_CLANK!_

I bolted up-right in my bed.

_CLANK! CLANK!_

I looked towards my window, covered by a black curtain. I pulled it back and saw something very surprising.

Aro…holding himself up by the window ledge.

I quickly opened it and helped him in. For a moment all I could do was stare. There he was. In my room. At 2AM.

"How did you get up here?" I asked. "How do you know where I live? How did you know this is my room?"

I was going to ask more but I was cut off by his hard lips on mine. All my questions were soon forgotten and I let him pull me into him, just happy he was here.

"I missed you," he murmured. "Why didn't you come see me? I told where I'd be."

"My grandmother says I can't see you anymore. She says you aren't good for me."

"Well, what does she know," He said harshly, holding me tighter. "Thana, I love you. And nothing will change that. I want to be with you forever."

"Forever is a long time," I murmured.

"I promise you, we'll be together forever," he said, nuzzling his face into my neck.

"How can you promise that?" He didn't answer me. He just kissed me again. And what a kiss it was.

**(??? POV) Same "???" as last time.**

"I took care of it. She shall not be seeing him anymore," I told my brother.

"How can you be so sure? She could rebel." There my brother goes again, spoiling my mood.

But I already thought of that.

"Because she is nothing like her mother. She does as she is told and doesn't question it…at least not out loud," I explained. Then another thought came to mind. "Did you get the one I wanted?"

"Yes," my brother said and stood. "Some of the workers are watching him. I'll bring him in."

Then a few seconds later the man I wanted was brought in.

"What is Aro's plan with Thana?" I asked immediately.

"Thana?" the man asked, confused. Then he seemed to remember. "He loves her. Marcus says so. He says he wants her as his mate, and he was going to ask her a few days ago, but she never showed up to meet him. He's been worried sick."

"How much of her power does he know about?"

"Power? What power?"

"HER POWER! How much of her power does he know about?!" I yelled.

"None," he cried**.** "We know nothing of her power."

"Have him killed! He obviously speaks nothing but lies**,**" I ordered my brother. My brother nodded and took the idiot vampire away.

_And so ended Demetri._

**Me – And I liked Demetri. *sigh* bye-bye Demetri. I'll miss you.**

**Demetri – NO! I don't wanna die! Make Felix take my place.**

**Felix – I heard that!**

**Me – Sorry, it's already done.**

**REVIEW & FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER!**


	8. Knives and Pens

**I miss Demetri.**

**Not too much love in this chapter. Aro just got back from Thana's and is in a bright and cheery mood…**

**The secret of ??? will be revealed in this chapter…YAY…**

**Ch. 7 – Knives and Pens (Only reason for the title is that I was listening to it throughout writing this chapter…I truly love that song. It's by Black Veil Brides.)**

**(Aro's POV)**

I walked though the long hallways of the castle, in no hurry to get anywhere. The halls were empty and that didn't seem odd until I reached the throne room.

Felix seemed to be sulking in the corner and Marcus and Caius seemed very worried. All the other members of the guard turned to watch me with sad expressions as I entered.

"What has happened?" I asked my brothers. They did not answer right away. Instead they looked at each other as if deciding who would tell me.

"It's Demetri..." Caius said, not making eye contact. "He was taken by the Romanians and then killed. Felix watched them tears him apart and bun him."

This was not good. They were trying to begin a fight with us again. They would only do that if they had something they thought would help them win…a new member with a strong ability perhaps.

This was not good. They could find out about Thana; they'd kill her, torture her, maybe both…and I would have no reason for existing.

This was not good…

"We can't just wait around for them to kill more of our men. We must put a stop to them," I replied. If we got rid of them it would eliminate the threat to Thana.

"We may not be able to do that," Marcus said as he watched me cautiously. "Felix also saw Vladimir in Thana's castle. So he probably knows about you and Thana. The problem is, we're not sure what his connection is to them. Vladimir had been speaking with Thana's grandmother. We are not sure what it means."

"It means that we wait, and stay calm. If they make another move we attack. But Thana must be kept safe. "I said. Then I left, going to my room to think.

In my room there wasn't much. I had a bed Caius had put in recently and I tried to act like I had no clue why. The king size bed had a simple cedar wood frame and black satin and cotton sheets that would be soft to the human touch. There was my closet, filled with clothes obviously. I had a desk across the room from my bed. I didn't have much use for a desk, but when I said I didn't want one Athenodora went off about how a desk would complete the room so I just got it to shut her up. On it was pictures of anyone I thought was interesting. Pictures of the guard, the Cullens, and of course Thana.

Thana had grown so much since I first met her. She was still rather morbid but she was calmer. I'd watch her sit on her window sill at night with a sad expression, looking down at the darkness of the castle, only to later find out that she had been wanting to jump off.

I loved watching her grow up. She never ceased to amaze me. And her elemental talent grew to the point where she was almost scary, though the rest of the guard doesn't know that yet.

_*flashback*_

_She was sitting in a field next to a river. I wished dearly that I could make contact with her. She was merely__a teenager__, her actions controlled mostly by her hormones, and for that reason alone I was stuck watching her from afar. Her very existence__made__me content, but I still wanted more. I wanted her to know me, to see me, to love me._

_She was playing around with her powers, her eyes focused intently on the water, which seemed to sway slightly toward her. Then she moved__, __brought her only ungloved hand out towards the water and began to raise he hand slowly, as if asking it to come up. The water seemed to obey this silent command and came up slightly, looking__like__a hill of water._

_He eyes widened in surprise and she smiled brightly, biting__her__lower lip and focusing harder on the water. She moved her hand up more and the water came up higher. She raised her hand so that it was straight up above her and the water created a kind of wave like shape that curved around her body. Then she bought__her__hand down to the other side of her body and the water created a dome like shape around her. She rested__her__hand in her lap and the water stayed in place, making her smile brighter._

_Her smiles made me happier, I would go to the ends of the universe to make__**her**__smile._

_*end flashback*_

She had always been fond of the water element. It calmed her, and water was soothing.

I lay down on the bed, closing my eyes and seeing my beloved's face. The corners of her lips raised slightly in that half smile that she gave others instead of the true smile she had when she was at ease and alone with her elements or alone with me.

How did I make her so happy? I knew that I was always happy when she was safe and pain free, because I loved her and that's what I want for my love. But why was she happy with me? I wasn't any significant part of her life. Vampire's seemed to attract people to them, so perhaps that was it. She was simply attracted to me. But her thoughts gave me the clue that it was the way I spoke to her, the way I had called her beautiful, and the way I kissed her.

Kissing her was one of life's joys. She tasted as sweet as blood and her heart pounded in her chest every time our lips met. She was so soft. So fragile. I simply wanted to keep her to myself, forever…

"Brother," Caius called, "it is time to feed."

**(??? POV)**

"Brother," Stefan called to me, "it seems that we had a witness to the murder of that Volturi member."

"How much do they know?" I asked, my face in a blank mask. I wanted Thana to be changed by now. But I couldn't just pop up and change her; she could go against us…and as a vampire her abilities would be heighted. It wouldn't end nicely, and she's still probably under the influence of the Volturi. It could turn her against us. I had decided on a plan, but I must simply wait. Aro would sneak back to her, take her away for a while…and then my plan would move into action. The Volturi _will_ fall.

"I am not sure," Stefan muttered. "They definitely know that we're up to something. They may know something of our connection to Thana."

"They could ruin my plan. They must not find out my relation to Thana."

"Vladimir, how do you propose I stop them from finding out? It's in her fucking last name. You have gone as mad as the Volturi over one girl! Is she really so important?"

I smacked Stefan across the face and glared down at him.

"She is more important than you! She is strong and has the potential to be stronger! Do not doubt me. I will get this girl and the Volturi will fall. Now be gone! I have nothing more to discuss with you!" I yelled, and he left.

**(Thana's POV)(Was going to be the end of the chapter but I decided to make it longer, aren't I nice?)**

**-Three Days Later-**

I was waiting in my room for Aro to arrive. It was one in the morning and he said he would come. He mentioned he had something important to tell me. He was going to take me away for a while. I couldn't wait to get out.

What was he going to tell me? It was nerve racking. I didn't like surprises; I hadn't had good experiences with surprises in my past. But I trusted Aro. He had never given me a reason not to. I loved him, even though I couldn't say it yet. I had resolved that I would say tonight. I would just come out and say it. It's not like I was unsure of his feelings toward me, so why was I scared of saying it?

I was brought out of my thoughts by hard arms wrapping around me and an unmistakable voice.

"I missed you, my sweet," Aro murmured into my ear. I sighed into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck behind me. He spun me around to him and pulled me into a sweet kiss. His kisses always made me dizzy. He had a way of turning my body into a mush and making sure I stayed in that state for our entire time together. He was so entrancing, so beautiful, and all around perfect.

"Come now," Aro murmured, and pulled me out the window, holding me to his chest as he climbed down.

**There you go! Review PLEASE! I worked hard on this chapter.**


	9. Why Can't I

**I truly didn't wanna write this chapter…but it had to be done. It took me a while to write cause I was spending most of my week babysitting and I've been feeling sad and writing this makes me more sad so I didn't want to write it…but if I didn't I wouldn't get to the happy ending…So here it is.**

**Ch. 8 – Why Can't I? (by Liz Phair. I like that song…and not just because I have the same name as the girl who sings it.)**

**(Thana's POV)**

He took me to the field where we had our first date. He looked anxious, but happy.

"Thana," he started, "you know I love you right?"

I nodded and was about to say it back when someone stopped me.

"I knew you'd get her to sneak out," said a strong, smooth voice from a few yards away. I turned around towards the voice to see what seemed to be a guy. I couldn't see him very well but he looked tall and was wearing old fashioned clothes. I wasn't sure but I could've sworn I heard Aro growl.

"Come now, old friend," the man spoke again, walking towards us, "I haven't come to fight. I simply wanted to chat."

Aro stepped in front of me, blocking my view of the strange man.

"You have no business here," Aro said firmly.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong," he stepped back into my sight and I could see him clearly then.

He had ashy blond hair, almost pale gray, and his eyes were a dark burgundy color. Looking at him closely he looked a lot like Aro minus a few minor details. His skin was pale like Aro's but was bit less powdery. He smile scared me more than my dad's best glare, which was pretty frightening. He was looking at me and his eyes told me he wanted to do more than just have a friendly talk. I clung to Aro in hope that he would protect me.

"Thana," the man spoke directly to me now, "I thought your grandmother told you to stay away from Aro. He's not the kind of," he hesitated a second, "_person_ you should hang around with."

"How do you know who I am?" I asked shakily.

"That's not important right now," the man said. "What is important is that this man who claims to love you has been lying to you this whole time. Simply stringing you along so that you'll do whatever he wants."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I unconsciously loosened my grip on Aro and moved a bit closer to the strange man.

"Don't listen to him Thana," Aro said, grabbing me and holding me to his chest.

"He's not human Thana," the man said. "He's a vampire. I am too. He hasn't told you and I'm not sure he ever planned to."

"Shut up!" Aro yelled. Then he turned me around to face him. I was shocked and scared, trying to pull away from Aro. "I was going to tell you Thana, please believe me."

"Why should she?" The man asked. "She has no reason to. You knew she had a connection to me and more than that she had a power that would give you more power than any other coven. You were simply using her. And there is one amongst your group, Chelsea is it? That strengthens bonds. You simply made her strengthen Thana's bond to you, making her all to willing to do as you say and go along with whatever you want her too."

My eyes widened. I pulled out of Aro's grasp and backed away from them.

"If you don't believe me just ask your grandmother, or any of the butlers in your house that you believe to be human."

I was shocked, scared and wanted very much too just disappear. I thought I loved Aro, and I thought he loved me…but I couldn't believe it anymore.

"I hate you!" I yelled at Aro, and then turned and ran away.

**(Vladimir's POV)**

Aro was too distracted by Thana to notice me leave. And I was smiling like an idiot as I ran home. My plan had worked, better than I thought it would. She was stupid enough to believe anything I said to her; she even turned her back on Aro.

Now I just had to give her a few days to cool off and then make my move.

"I take it your plan went well," Stefan said as I entered our home.

"Yes, part one of my plan is in effect. Now we must wait." There was no way to conceal the joy on my face.

**(Aro's POV)**

I was kneeling on the ground where she had left me. She hated me, for something that I didn't do. But there was no way I could convince her of that. She'd live in hate, hating me and anything to do with me.

Would she leave Italy? I silently begged that she wouldn't.

My broken sobs filled the air around me. Nothing was right anymore. I couldn't hear or see or smell anything. I was left with my internal pain.

Why would she believe him? Who was he to her? I would give anything to know that. After a moment I heard faint whispering. It sounded like air calling out a name. My name?

I listened harder. "ARO!" a women's voice called. It wasn't_her_ voice, so I just tuned it out. I wasn't worth finding anymore. I'd be of better use dead. There's an idea. I'll get the others to kill me…but they'd never go along with that. I'd let Vladimir do it but he didn't deserve the satisfaction…maybe Carlisle or one from his coven will do it?

"Aro, what the fuck are you doing? We've been searching for you for an hour." I recognized the voice as Caius'.

"Aro what happened?" This came from Jane. She quickly ran over to me and took me into her arms.

"She hates me," was all I could say.

I think they spoke more but I wasn't listening. Saying that aloud created turmoil in my mind. She truly hates me and I couldn't do anything about it.

(**Thana's POV)**

I walked down the hall that led to GC's study. Everything was quiet as usual and it was a little past 3 in the morning. I hoped to God GC was asleep. Then I would be able to put off asking about the man in the field.

But I had no such luck as I found the light in her study on. I knocked on the door quietly and prayed she was there. There was no answer at first and I was just about to walk away when I heard a soft, "Come in," called through the door.

I opened the door and she was leaning back in her chair looking at me expectantly.

"I went out tonight," I started, and she nodded. And then I told her of all the events that had happened in the course of two hours.

"And now you want to know if what the man said was true?" she asked, and I nodded. "That man's name is Vladimir. He is the oldest member of our family. He seems to like you, something about an interesting power. The man you've been seeing, Aro, is of the Volturi coven. He and all of his followers are our enemy, which is why I told you not to be around him. That man probably wants nothing more than to hurt you. To break you so hard that you can't think of anything but the pain he caused." _Too late_, I thought grimly. "Vladimir wants you to be changed so that you can live out who you are and all that you are. It's your destiny to become a vampire, Thana."

"What about Mara? What will she become? Does she know about any of this? Does this have to do with our parents being killed?" I started rambling off the questions that filled my head.

"Mara knows nothing at the moment and will live without that knowledge until Vladimir thinks she's ready. You had to be told, because you were to be changed at the age of eighteen. Now you have reached that age and you have the right to know. Vladimir and Stefan, his brother, killed both of your parents and Mara's. It had to be done. Your parents were bad blood in the family. The only thing they did right was have a child as special as you. When Mara reaches 25 we will begin teaching her to take over my position, and we will find her a husband, as has been done for centuries. Now, that is enough for tonight, Thana. I can explain more tomorrow when you are well rested and have had time to think about what I have told you now. Okay?"

I merely nodded, and walked out of the room. As I walked back to my bedroom I tried to wrap my head around the information I had been given. As I got back into my room I had the fleeting idea to call Aro and talk to him about it, but then I realized I couldn't do that anymore. Even though it was nothing but a fleeting thought the idea had still come and the reason I couldn't act on it had me curled up in a ball on my bed, crying myself to sleep.

_Why did you lie to me Aro? Why did you make me love you? Why can't I stop? Why can't I breathe?_

**:( Review please!**

**FYI I'm sorry this took so long. Spent two days with my computer off cause I was obsessed with a book…**


	10. Not One of Us

**Sigh. This was kinda hard to right because I wasn't sure how to right it. So many ways I could go…but I decided to make it just a bit more…*at a loss for the word*…I suppose it's putting a bit more of a decision on Thana…To be, or not to be…**

**Ch. 9 – Not one of us (Kudos to anyone who knows what that song is from.)**

_I see travel in your future. I see a grave decision that will cause many lives to end long after__their__time. I see love in your future, but short lived and painful it will be if you make it that way. I see a long life but guilt will loom over it if the right decision is not made. I see confusion, lies, and betrayal. I see much hatred in your future…That is what I see. Go in peace__,__you don't have much left._

Would you believe me if I told you that that was what every fortune teller told me? Not one word different. My mom would say I misheard and smack me for wasting money on it in the first place. But I remember it exactly. It's imprinted into my brain. Such a sad fortune…but now I see they may have all been right. Now as for what the right decision is…I have no clue. If you asked me four days ago, Aro would have been my choice. Now? I'm not so sure.

I could sort what were the lies from what was the truth. It all jumbled up in my head like two puzzles that had been jumbled up together and the pictures were alike but not the same. And I had to solve it all by myself.

I had asked about all the vampire stuff I could think of. The information I got wasn't all sparkles and sunshine…though oddly enough, some of it was…quite literally too.

Vampires drink blood, duh. They sparkle in the sunlight, not burn. They are hard, breakable only by other vampires, and cold. Vladimir was my great (not sure how many greats though) grandfather. He had his only son just before he was changed into a vampire. He left his family because it was too dangerous to be near them. Then, when his son was twenty-five, he came back and explained. At first his son had sworn he had sold his soul to the devil but after convincing he came to accept his father. Vladimir's son went on to have kids of his own and those children had many children of theirown. Every generation or so, Vladimir would choose one child to become a vampire at the age of eighteen. That ended when the Volturi rose up. According to GC, the Volturi had wanted to take order of the vampires. Vladimir wanted freedom for vampires to do as they choose. He and his family fought, only Vladimir and Stefan, his grandson, survived. They had forever since been plotting the revenge and they had devised a plan…they had found me.

I had elemental control almost perfected. It wasn't something I cared much to talk about but apparently Vladimir had seen me do it. GC said that I could avenge my family and I would be a great vampire that everyone would know…I didn't want to voice my opinion but, in truth, I didn't care. So what if they lost a war? Vampires weren't truly alive anyway. I would have said as much but I was honestly frightened of what GC would do in response.

Now, four days after I had been first told about vampires and all their sparkles…I was faced with a choice. It had taken me a while to realize, but becoming a vampire and fighting the Volturi would mean killing, or assisting in the killing, of Aro. I had already decided that I hated him because he lied to me and had made me feel better than I ever had while doing so. I couldn't tell whether he truly loved me or whether I had truly loved him. It was too much. Too sudden. I just wanted it all to go away.

I had told GC I was going out for a walk to clear my head. She had smiled, kissed my forehead and told me to be safe, and to be home by 6:00PM because Vladimir was coming over. I hadn't seen Vladimir since the night he had told me about vampires. I didn't like Vladimir at all though. He made me want to hit something. He had ruined me and Aro's night when I had just decided to tell Aro I loved him, and I was hoping that whatever Aro would have told me would have been just as important. But I never got the chance to hear it.

Walking through a forest about a mile away from the castle I found myself questioning my judgment of the situation. If this were a movie I'd be the girl sitting in the front yelling, "You idiot, can't you see this is what Vladimir wants you to think? He's playing mind tricks on you so you'll hate Aro and join his group. Who knows what he'll do once he's overrun the Volturi. For all you know he had gone around killing villages of people just for fun."

But real life wasn't like that…was it? Did people truly do that in the real world? I wasn't sure. GC seemed rather unbiased when she told me the story…but that was her job, in a way. She convinced the family that Vladimir was good and the Volturi was bad. I honestly wasn't sure what to believe.

"Thana…" I heard faintly. I looked around. No one was there that I could see, but I felt rather watched. It was like a twinge in my head telling me someone was there.

"Hello?" I called.

"Please listen," said the voice. It was so soft I wasn't sure I heard it right. I listened harder and then began to feel enclosed in sort of invisible box. I opened my eyes and looked around but my vision was starting to fade. I tried to yell but I couldn't find my voice. Then I completely blacked out, hearing only one more thing before consciousness left me…

"Thana…"

I bolted upright, finding that I wasn't where I had passed out earlier. It was dark outside and I couldn't see much but I could make out the dim outline of the castle.

I began walking towards it when someone came out. It was Vladimir, but he was wearing older clothes. He had a boy held up by the collar of his shirt and was glaring at him frighteningly.

"You listen here boy, and you listen well," I heard Vladimir say, slamming the boy into a wall. "You are my son and you will obey me as you should. You will do as I say or I will force you to. You will marry, you will have children, and I will train them as I see fit. You have no say in the matter!"

The boy shook while nodding. Vladimir smiled softly. "Was that so hard?" has asked and embraced the boy. "You are a fine son, and you will have strong descendants. Just wait and see." And with that, Vladimir disappeared.

Then everything proceeded to go black, again.

"But mother I love him!" I heard a frail voice scream. I sat up, my head aching, to see a girl that looked exactly like me…like I was cloned.

"I don't give a rat's ass who you love," said a woman who looked a lot like a younger version of GC.

"Now, Clarice," said a man who was unmistakably Vladimir. "No need for such language. He went over to my clone and pulled her to him. "You and your sister are both very disobedient. I have been very nice to you, Kara, haven't I?"

Kara. That was my mother's name.

"Nice? You call this nice?" My mom screamed.

Vladimir's grip on her face tightened. "You will do as told," He said, then lean down to her ear and spoke quietly. "Or I will break your boney little neck."

"But why can't I be with Jack?" she begged.

"Because he is not one of us," Vladimir murmured. Then he dropped my mom to the ground.

And then blackness came again.

This time I woke up, and Aro was there. It was sunny and I could see the trees around me. He was staring at me with pain filled eyes.

"Thana," he said weakly when he realized I had woken up. "I was walking by; I wasn't following you I swear. You were lying on the ground, and I was worried you'd been hurt. I was just about to take you to a hospital."

I had remembered what GC had told me about who I could mate with. She had said that it had to be one of us. A recognized member of our coven. Now I truly wasn't sure who to believe.

"Tell me," I murmured. He looked at me, confused. "Tell me your side of the story. Tell me why you and the Romanians hate each other. Tell me what you can do and explain why I should believe that you truly love me and that my love for you wasn't just a lie. Tell me the truth."

He nodded solemnly. "It's a rather long explanation…but you deserve it." He held my hand as he continued…

**Cliffhanger! Why? Cause I didn't wanna give you everything in one chapter. So await my next update when we learn Aro's side of the story.**


	11. Love Story

**YAY! I got a new laptop. Fast and perfect for me. :) So now onto chapter 10.**

**Also, though it's not in quotations, this is what Aro is saying. I just didn't think it'd be all that necessary for them since he's the only one talking and they aren't moving much…**

**Ch. 10 - Love Story (I would've named it something else but I wanted to stick with naming my chapters after songs or movies.)**

**Aro's POV**

Now you must understand that, though my intentions throughout my life have rarely been for the good of others, neither have Vladimir's. He uses people to get what he wants and doesn't care how much it hurts them. And I didn't start the war with the Romanians.

It was thousands of years ago when our feuds began. At first we were fine with each other, well, not fine, but as close as we could get to it. We didn't hate each other but we weren't planning on merging our covens anytime soon.

I began to notice, as time went on, how much his coven grew. Every twenty or thirty years there was another one. It seemed like they were just multiplying every other decade. I voice my opinions to my coven and we decided to check out what was going on. We didn't like what we found.

I am a man who thrives on power Thana. I live for it, the control, the wealth, all of it. He was using his own family, human family, to create more vampires for his coven. He had more power than I did and it made me furious. I wasn't stupid enough to fight them though; they were older, stronger, and they had more vampires on their side. So I scouted what I could of the world. I went to unknown civilizations and rural towns, searching for humans that were exceptionally strong, bright, and talented. I found a dozen or so. They had so many varying abilities, so I was sad when I lost most of them.

The Romanians learned of what I was doing and they decided that I was starting a war against them, so they took the upper hand and attacked up first. I lost most of my coven in the fight, but in the end, there were seven of us, and only two of them. We told them to leave, which was supposed to prove to them our mercy but they took it as pity. They didn't want pity, so they swore vengeance. And then left. We didn't hear anything from them until our trip to Washington about half a decade ago.

They had decided to help a group of vampires keep a half-vampire child alive, that's not really important though, we resolved it without war or much violence.

Now, on the point of what I can do, it's rather hard to explain. My abilities are rather straight forward but I'm afraid explaining it to you will make you rather resentful. Please just know that I never used it on you for anything more than just wanting to know you.

I can read minds. I can read every thought any person has ever had with just a touch. I often use this ability to figure out the plans of my enemies. I've used it on you but not to invade on your thoughts, I swear that wasn't usually my intention. I simply wanted physical contact with you. I couldn't bear not touching you. And I never used it against you. I never used it to manipulate you into doing what I wanted you to do.

I do love you. With all that I am, I swear, I love you.

I've loved you since I first saw you, though I didn't know it. I've been watching you, keeping you safe, for the past four years. I couldn't be away from you. I'd lay next you every night to make sure you wouldn't have nightmares. I'd follow you as you wandered around town. I nearly drove my brothers insane as I spoke about you during the times I was home. They think I'm insane, but I'm not.

I've seen this before. In others. Two of the Cullen's, the ones with the half-vampire child, they had this. I read it in one of them. They were so in love that the boy, Edward, he came to me begging for death when he believed his love to be dead. I didn't quite understand that feeling until I met you. I would gladly die, Thana, if it would take away every ounce of pain you have ever felt and will ever feel.

I didn't do anything to manipulate your feelings toward me. If I had then you wouldn't have been able to hate me so strongly. You would've brushed off anything he said as a lie. You wouldn't need me to explain any of this and convince you I wasn't the liar that Vladimir made me out to be.

I can't live without you, Thana. Please. Believe me…

**I know it's uber short but I promise I'm already starting the next chapter. I just wanted to put this chapter up already so that you guys could have something to read.**

**Cheers for chapter ten! This is the first real story (I don't count Elevator music cause all the chapters are really short) that I've written that has reached chapter ten. *cheers***


	12. Star Crossed

**Now chapter 11! YAY!**

**Ch. 11 – Star Crossed (Thanks to my beta for giving me the title. The song is by Scary Kids Scaring Kids. Awesome song.)**

**Aro's POV**

"Say something," I begged. My hand was resting lightly on her shoulder and our eyes were locked. It had been five minutes since I had finished and she hadn't said a thing.

"What do you want me to say?" she finally asked. Her face held a bit of anger but mostly confusion and frustration. I want to touch her so bad. To hold her in my arms and somehow prove my love.

"Tell me you love me," I said, "Tell me you believe me. Tell me I have a chance of making you believe me. Forgive me. Please." I was practically begging her now.

"I…" she stopped, seemingly deep in thought. She gave me a sad look and then closed her eyes. From her eyes sprung tears and she sobbed softly. Then she flung her arms around my neck, and cried into my shoulder. "I don't know what to do anymore, Aro. I'm confused, and hurt, and I don't want to hurt anymore. Please, just make everything go away."

She stayed there, in my arms, crying. I rubbed her back gently and pulled her onto my lap. She was so fragile and soft, I felt like I would break her. We stayed like for at least an hour before she finally spoke again.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," she murmured softly. She had stopped crying about 5 minutes ago and had settled with deep breathing.

"Start with one thing first," I suggested. She looked up at me questioningly. "Just answer one question at a time then figure out what you're going to do from there."

She curled into a ball on my lap and tucked her head under my chin. "I suppose the biggest question would be, 'Do you love me?'" I whispered.

She was silent for a few minutes. I couldn't see her face and I wasn't touching her directly, so I had no idea what her answer would be. All I could do was hope she loved me, but if she didn't then my hope would kill me.

"Yes…" she said so softly that even _I_almost couldn't hear her.

"Do you believe me?" I asked, trying not to show my complete joy and utter jubilation. Another silence, though shorter than the last. "Maybe," she said. I swear I heard a little bit of deviousness in her answer.

"Maybe?" I asked pulling her to the side so that I could see her face.

She had a little half smile and she giggled a little.

"I'm kidding, Aro," she giggled and patted my cheek. I held it there. Reveling in her thoughts. She did believe me, she did love me…and there was one more question on her mind.

"What were you going to tell me that night…?" She asked, quietly.

I sighed. This wasn't how I wanted to tell her, not even close. It was getting dark and they would be looking for her soon…if she said yes, if she joined us…they wouldn't dare come near us…but I didn't want to end her life so soon. I wanted this to be over and I wanted her to want it too. But this could be my last chance.

I held her hands in mine and kissed her nose lightly, then I brought my lips to her neck and kissed her there before moving my lips close to her ear.

"I've been watching you for four years, Thana," I murmured in her ear. "I've known I loved you for just as long. I was going to tell you what I am, that was the first thing I had in mind. The second thing I was only going to ask if you took it well. I wish the scene could be different, you'd be in a dress that highlighted your most beautiful parts and you wouldn't be so sad and confused. You'd be sure you loved me and we wouldn't be worrying about Vladimir and his plans. But we are pressed for time and I must ask you now…I thank God I never put the ring back in my room."

"Ring?" she repeated, confused. I had already stood her up though, and was on one knee with that stupid little box that held a stupid little ring that cost near nothing compared to the amount of money I have. It held no emotional value or significance. It hadn't belonged to someone in my family and hadn't been specially made for her.

So then why was I holding it? The answer was simple, if you knew Thana like I did. I had watched her countless times, she walk past a little jewelry store in the town every other Friday. She wouldn't stand and stare into the window, she wasn't like that. She simply passed by it stopping only for a moment and then would keep walking. It took me a while but I finally understood why. She never truly thought about her reasons behind the slight pause, but there was a reason. On display in that little window was a small, inexpensive ring. It was so simple and cheap that no one cared to buy it. It had been in that window since before she had arrived in Italy.

It had stayed there for years, and every other Friday she passed it and subconsciously wished for someone to give her that specific ring. It stayed there, until about five days ago. Someone had bought it to give to someone who actually wanted it. The owner was ecstatic, having been close to just tossing the ring out.

This was the ring I held in my hands. I opened the box slowly (well slowly for me at least) and I saw a small tear rolling down her cheek as she realized exactly what it was.

"Thana," I whispered, loud enough for her to hear me and that was all, "I'm not saying that you should marry me today, or in a week, or a month. But at some point in your life, can you find enough love for me to marry me at all?

She was now fully crying and she fell to her knees. Her eyes moving between me and the ring. I lowered the ring, though kept the box open, and waited for an answer, any answer. And finally, after two minutes or so, I got one.

"I don't want to stay here," she murmured. "I want to go away. Really far away. An island somewhere in the middle of the ocean. Somewhere they won't find me. Somewhere they won't find us. And it has to be really simple. No one who doesn't need to be there can be there. Just you, me, and someone to marry us. No flowers either. And I won't wear a dress, maybe a skirt but I don't like dresses much. And I won't wear white, it's too cliché. Maybe red, or blue, probably not black. And it has to be before I turn nineteen. Because I want to get married before I'm changed and I want to be changed before I'm nineteen. And I want a honeymoon before I'm changed. A real one. Perhaps on the same island we married on but no one can be there to disturb us." She had stopped talking finally and I slipped the ring out of the box and placed in its rightful place.

"You seem to have everything all worked out already," I murmured.

"I've had a lot of time to think," she whispered. "Can we leave now? We could go where you live. I just don't want Vladimir showing up here and ruining our moment."

I chuckled slightly and picked her up. She clung tightly to me as I ran off to my castle.

**Vladimir's POV**

"GC!" I called as I entered the castle. "Where is Thana?" I was truly looking forward to seeing the young girl. Today she would begin her transformation.

"You're early," GC said as she walked down the staircase. "Thana went on a walk, I told her to be back by six. She should be here soon."

I nodded. It was better than her usual weeping and moping. Maybe she was finally getting over Aro.

And hour passed, and it was then 6:30. That's when I began to feel suspicious.

"I'm going to go out and look for her," I stated and headed towards the door. "Perhaps she got lost," I added warily.

It didn't take long to catch her sent. I tracked it down to a spot somewhere in the woods until I stopped. There was another scent. A scent I knew too well.

"ARO!" I yelled. He did it. I don't know how but he somehow managed to foil my brilliant plans. How could that little bitch fall for him again? I followed their scent until I reached a road. Then the scent ended. That would mean that they left by car.

_They could be anywhere by now!_

**Don't you just love it when the bad guy loses? One or two chapters to go…There WILL be a sequel though…I just don't know when I'll ever put it up…**

**Sorry for the late update. I've had a lot of English homework.**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! And I would be uber happy if a few of you followed me on twitter…PLEASE**


	13. If I Was Your Vampire

**Second to last chapter….SO CLOSE!**

**Ch. 12 – If I was Your Vampire (Marilyn Manson…)**

**Jane's POV**

"Fe, fi, fo, fum," said Felix, "I smell the blood of a hu...man. Damn, that sounded better in my head."

Alec, who was standing next to him, chuckled. "It always does."

I rolled my eyes. "What human?" I asked.

"Not one of ours…but I smell Aro too," Alec said. Just then Aro walked through the doors carrying a small black haired girl on his back. The girl's eyes were closed and her breathing was deep. Aro looked at me first, then at everyone else.

"Everyone," Aro said softly. I saw Caius and Marcus raise their eyebrow a bit. Marcus smirked and Caius rolled his eyes and got that annoyed expression he always got whenever he saw a human that he couldn't eat. "This is Thana. She's staying here. No one hurt her. She is my mate. She will be changed in a few weeks. For now, Heidi, set up a room for her and get her something to eat and drink once she wakes up. Corin, please find her something to wear. Dark clothes that cover most of her body…and a bathing suit. Also a skirt that's black or blue and a blouse that's blue or purple. And Chelsea I need a Priest or something of that nature. Just someone to marry us that won't be missed. Everyone else stay in this building. If you must leave, leave with someone else. I don't want anyone taken by those damn Romanians. Clear?"

Everyone nodded. Heidi, Corin, and Chelsea left and the rest of us stayed in the room watching Aro take a seat, moving Thana to his lap. She stirred a bit but otherwise stayed asleep.

Thana. That's the girl that Aro's been fussing over the last four years. And the girl who drove him into near insanity after saying she hated him…all this fuss over a human? I shrugged and walked over to them.

He was stroking her cheek softly and holding her head to his shoulder. I had to admit, they looked cute together.

"Is she ever gunna wake up?" Felix asked. I guess we were all wondering that in one way or another. We didn't have a clue about human sleeping patterns.

Aro chuckled a bit, probably at our ignorance, and said, "She'll wake up when she's ready. She's had one hell of a week."

A moment later Chelsea walked in and told Aro that Thana's room was ready and then the three of them left.

Felix shook his head. "All this trouble for a human," he said softly.

Marcus looked at Felix and smiled. "A human you would do well to be nice to. Because once she is changed, and even now, she has more power than Aro. Just as Athenodora has more power than Caius."

"She does not!" Caius yelled. Just then Athenodora walked in.

"Yes I do," she said simply. Caius looked away and everyone chuckled.

"So they're getting married?" Athenodora asked. She stood behind Caius, holding him back to the chair.

"Yes. And I believe the ceremony shall take place on an island," Marcus said.

Athenodora kissed Caius's cheek and then left.

**(Aro's POV)**

I held her close on the bed as I caressed her cheek. She was so peaceful when she slept. She murmured something incoherent and pressed her face into my hand. She didn't open her eyes but I knew she was awake. She was still tired though so I let her wake at her own pace.

After a few seconds she opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes rested on me for less than a second and then she squeezed them closed and put her face in her pillow.

"Thana?" I murmured quizzically.

"Thana isn't here right now, but if you leave a message she'll get back to you…" she said into her pillow. "Beep."

I chuckled and pulled her close to me.

"No point in staying in bed, you won't sleep anyway," I murmured in her ear.

"How would you know?" she asked.

"Because I know you…and I know that you haven't eaten in about half a day," I replied.

She was silent, contemplating. Then she sat up and looked at me with her head tilted a bit to the side.

"So then where is my food?" she asked. I chuckled and pulled her off the bed. I brought her into a kitchen that the human employees use. I grabbed the plate that Heidi had left for her. It had eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns.

"Since when do vampires have a kitchen?" Thana looked around her quizzically before taking the plate and grabbing a fork off the counter. "Last I heard, you don't eat human food."

"We have a few humans who live here and we couldn't very well let them starve…what good are they then?" I responded indifferently. "How much do you know about vampires, Thana?"

"Well Vladimir told me most of the basic stuff. You sparkle in the sun, you drink blood, you can only die by being ripped apart and burned, etcetera."

"Good," I replied, "at least I don't have to explain it to you. Now come, I want you to meet everyone of importance."

Thana raised her eyebrow but followed me out of the kitchen, plate in hand. When we got to the main room everyone was polite to Thana…except Caius who was becoming increasingly withdrawn. About a half an hour later Caius left the room. Jane and Corin were discussing with Thana what her wedding outfit should be. I left silently to go see what was wrong with Caius.

He wasn't hard to find.

"Is there a problem, brother?" I asked once I had found him.

"Not at all," he replied. "I just prefer to stay out of the company of humans I can't feed from."

I looked at him for a minute then I shrugged and went back to Thana.

When I got back Jane walked over to me and began dragging me out.

"You can't see Thana right now," she said. "She's in her wedding outfit. Now you go with Marcus and get a tux and meet us at five o'clock at the airport. We have the private jet waiting to fly you both away. Don't worry about Vladimir. We've got everyone looking out for him and we'll send a few of the guard to the island ahead of time to make sure he doesn't show up. Now be gone."

And with that…I was banished.

**Vladimir's POV (at about 5:00PM)**

I had finally tracked them down to this airport. I looked around for them and bought a random ticket so I could get through to the gates. I was through security quickly and following their scent and I got to them just in time to see them get onto a plane and fly away…

_God damn it!_

**Sorry it's shorter than usual. But here it is…and only one more chapter after this…exciting…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. The End

**LAST CHAPTER! I hope you've enjoyed my story but now it's time to finish that way I can work on other things. But a celebration should be in order…this is the first non-one shot story that I've ever finished. *CHEERS* Please review this last chapter at least…cause I really like good reviews. :)**

**Chapter 13 – The End (My Chemical Romance Song)**

**(Omniscient POV )**

On the plane ride Thana had asked about the half-blood child Aro had spoken of before. He told her of the Cullens and how one of them had fallen for a human. And how someone had come to the Volturi saying she the Cullens had an immortal child, which is a child that was changed into a vampire at a very young age. After evaluating the situation they decided that the child could remain and they simply watched the Cullens more than others.

After he had finished telling her about he looked down only to find her asleep. He kissed her head lightly and then waited for the plane to land, and the wedding to begin.

The wedding had gone by without a hitch. Average vows, average "I do", though not an average couple.

Thana's outfit was a knee length black skirt and a short sleeve navy blue shirt. The scars on her arms were completely visible but Aro didn't take notice of them. And neither did the priest, for he had been threatened early that if he did he would die…though he didn't realize that either way he would die.

Thana was happier than she had ever been in her entire life. She couldn't help but fiddle with the ring throughout the ceremony.

Finally the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Thana couldn't help but go a bit weak at the knees when his lips touched hers. Aro thought it was the most magical kiss they had ever shared.

"Thana," Aro said when their lips had parted, "go down the beach until you see a small house. Wait for me in there."

Thana did as told and as soon as she was far enough away, Aro killed the priest.

Aro ran over to Thana, who was in the house looking around, and picked her up. She screamed a little, startled, and then giggled, hugging him around the neck and wanting to never let go. He carried her out of the house and laid her on the sand.

A few meters away stood Vladimir. He was furious, waiting for the right moment to make his move. But in his anger he didn't see Demetri, Jane, and Alec behind him. Alec numbed him so that Thana wouldn't hear him scream and then Demetri carried him to the other side of the island. There, Vladimir burned.

Thana remained oblivious to the whole occurrence, but Aro's mood brightened significantly.

Aro was kissing Thana with passion now and had his hands at the hem of her shirt when he felt Thana push softly at his chest. He broke the kiss but his hands stayed in place.

"Aro," she murmured, "I want a baby."

Aro simply nodded.

**The End!**

**I know it's short but not much could be said. There will be a sequel though, I just don't know when…**


	15. NEW STORY AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Okay, so I kinda realized that some of the readers of Death's Prerogative don't know that I am writing a new story. It's called Death's Mistake…it kinda like a what if story based on events in this story…

It follow's Thana's life if her grandparents and the Romanian coven had no clue she existed and her parents had been killed by Vladimir just after they had left her in a dumpster. Ciaus and Athenadora find her and bring her back to the Volturi…

I'd really appreciate it if you read it. :)

~Liz


End file.
